


Redo

by Fluffy_Winged_Antlers



Series: Smart Dean And Archangel Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers/pseuds/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers





	Redo

“Dean come back to bed.” Cas pleaded shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Sunshine, but Crowley called with a lead on Azazeal.” Dean said looking down, “I just want to make sure Sam’s all right.”

“This obsession about that demon it’s…I’m worried about you, we all are.”

“Don’t worry Cas it’ll be two days tops, kay.”

“Okay.” Cas said, “I love you.”

“Love you too darling,” Dean whispered lovingly.

“If you forget to say good bye to Claire and Jack I’m divorcing you”. Cas cried turning around (having turned previously).

“I’ll go do that,” Dean stated as he walked out of their room.

Walking down the halls of the bunker was like walking down in to the pit with a false sense of security. It’s like this pull downwards that just seems to draw you in.

But as Dean walked down these halls and stopping in front of his Children’s rooms dreading what my happen after he left the Bunker.

Softly Dean spoke. “Claire?”

“Yes dad.”

“I just wanted to say good bye before I left-.”

“You’re leaving?” Claire cried out in distress.

“Shush now Pumpkin, I’ll be back soon.” Dean whispered as he kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Walking in to Jack’s room was far less eventful as he was still only at six months.

“Hello little bird,” As Dean soothed the small child, Jack slept peacefully.

“I’ve got to go but I will be back soon.” Dean kissed the top of Jack’s head and stalked out to the front door to get into his beloved Impala and save Sammy.


End file.
